Moulder and vanessa d3 vs Megan bass and Ryan barbell d4 db
d3 moulder and vanessa vs d4 megan bass and Ryan barbell In the first ever district agaisnt district death battle which will win d3 or d4 lets begin. The arena will be the d3 mental instititute building . x factors d3 weapons Moulder main weapon is a staff which can be used as a great defencive tool against strong attacks but will eventually break,Vanessa uses a long range cross bow and a mid range lance which gives her complete controll of the battle field. d4 weapons Megan bass main weapon is a trident which gives her a decent defencive and offencive weapon to use against the smaller d3 tributes,Ryan barbell uses a spear which cant really be used as a defencive weapon do to small surface area. Weapons edge This was a very close one but do to Vanessa having the amazing range that she does she wins it for her team Score=D3=1 D4=0 D3 swimming stamina Moulder do to his mental problem would have a hard time swimming for a long period of time he would most likely drowen if in water to long,Vanessa would be a better swimmer the moulder but would have a hard time keeeping a float with her heavyer weapons. D4 swimming stamina Ryan barbell being from d4 gets in the water a decent amout each day meaning that his stamina is great,Megan bass when people look at her think that she is a mermaid do to how much time she spends in the water she by far has the best swimming stamina. Swimming stamina This is a easy one d4 being the fishing district gets the edge in swimming stamina. Score D3=1 D4=1 d3 weaknees Moulder weaknees is that he has brain damage which kind of puts his fighting ability down,Vanessa weaknees is that she requires a lot of food for her body. d4 weaknees Megan bass weaknees is that she has a hard time being a long distance away from the water,Ryan barbell weaknees is that he isn't liked by many people because he is a bully. Weaknees edge This was really hard do to both sides weaknesses are really bad ones but in the end the edge goes to d3 because D4's Megan bass will be ad a bad situation do to limeted water in the arena. Score D3=2 D4=1 Durability d3 Moulder being only age 12 has a very small body that can only take just a little bit of damage,Vanessa has a much higher durability do to her age and she has had more traning then Moulder. Durability d4 Ryan barbell do to being a career tribute he has gone through many things that are very painfull,Megen bass has showen in a previous death battle she puts her body through extereme pain when she is under the water trying to incresse how long she can stay under. Durability edge The fact is that d4 tributes go through so much more pain then d3 so the edge goes to d4. score D3=2 D4=2 Battle experiance d3 Moulder spends most of his time inside the mental institute so his battle experance is very limeted to what he can do there,Vanessa has a decent amout of battle experance when she fends of those who wish to destroy the institute. Battle experiance d4 Megan bass has been in fights with many uderwater sea creatures so her battle experance is huge,Ryan barbll has battle experance that was taught to him by his father when his dad beat his mother. Battle experiance edge. Do to both the d4 tributes having a lot of battle experance they get the edge. score= D3=2 D4=3 hand to hand D3 Vanessa is not that good when it comes to useing her hands in combat she is better with using her cross bow for long range kills,Moulder when he isn't in his confused mind set is very good at hand to hand for a kid his age. hand to hand D4 Ryan barbell and Megan bass are deadly at hand to hand or using a weapon it doesn't matter to the what ever works in there favour. Hand to hand edge The edge goes to D3 because of Moulders unpredictability when he is confussed or not score= D3=3 D4=3 Intelligence D3 Moulder at times can be decently smart but most of the time he is really confused,Vanessa is really smart because she runs a mental institute. Intelligence D4 Meagan bass and Ryan barbell are smart for a d4 tribute which is why they are a big threat but they still make decissions that arent best for te situation. Intelligence edge The edge for intellegence goes to d3 because vanessa. score D3=4 D4=3 Killer instinct D3 Moulder is not a huge killer he does defend himself and will kill if he has to,Vanessa has no problem killing people who dont have mental problems. Killer instict D4 Ryan barbell poisons people on a regular schedule giving him a great advantage,Megan bass is all about drowning peope her killer instinct is high. Killer instinct edge D4 easily gets this do to being careers. score= D3=4 D4=4 intimidation D3 Moulder is not intimidating at all he is actually a person many people laugh at,Vanessa is very intimidating do to the fact she can kill very quickly. Intimidation D4 Ryan barbell has the less intimidation then his partner Megan bass. Intimidation edge D4 gets the final edge do to both memers being intididating unlike d3 final score D3=4 D4=5 Battle simulation The battle begins with two figures aproaching the mental institute they have orders to kill any one who is still in side the building has beed ordered to be torn down.When the two d4 open the door it trigers a small little bell they both look at each other because they now know that someone is still here.Meanwhile Moulder and vanessa are preparing for the intruders Vanessa is counting her bolts for her cross bow as she looks out over a balcony where one of the places she expects the invaders to come from . When Megan bass and Ryan barbell reach the top of the stairs they hear a beeping sound they get out of the range motion bomb that Moulder placed."Fuck ryan barbell help me move this ruble the tributes we are here to kill are on the other side. The moment that the d4 tributes get through the ruble they are greated by vanessa who shots a flame bolt into Ryan barbells chest he is sccreaming in pain as his chest is burning.Megan bass cant really do anything to help ryan but she does have a good chance to kill Vanessa because she is having to reload her cross bow a trident is throwen by megan vanessa doesn't have time to get out of the way.(Both Vanessa and ryan barbell die.) Moulder is now in tears do to the person that has taken care of him is now dead but he quickly relies that he needs to get out of there he runs down the stairs with Megan bass in hot presuit of him.A metal rod almost tripes Moulder but he manages to get his balance back unfortunetly he gets into his confussed mind set,Megan bass catches up and stabs him in the head with her trident. winner=d4 survior=Megan bass expert opinion. This fight was close but finally moulder was sent back into his confused state if he was able to control when he does things might have benn different. Next time on death battle Lara from d4 will fight vanessa from d3 Who will win. Category:Death Battles